Getting Cho in the Know
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Missing Dialogue from Blue Bird of Abbott and Cho's Conversation about Jane and Lisbon.


Getting Cho In the Know

After watching BlueBird, now several times I decided I wanted to write the missing dialogue in Abbott and Cho's conversation about Jane and Lisbon from Abott's point of view. I've included the dialogue from the episode as well.

Abbott asked for the wine list as he wanted to deal with the trouble in paradise scene he was

witnessing between Lisbon and Jane. Jane, of course was the cause of this whole mess with writing as

the killer and bringing a case back that happened five years ago. Abbott now knew for sure that Jane

had planned this for Lisbon. He had noticed the unpleased look on Jane's face when he and Cho

showed up-a disappointed look that his plans were ruined. He saw Jane's reaction as looking like a man

in love on his face as Teresa Lisbon, in the pink dress walked down the stairs. The peace disappeared

when it was found out that Jane wrote the letter and booked the hotel the week before. Therefore,

Lisbon threw a glass of water in Jane's face and stormed off back upstairs. Jane went after her at that

moment. Hopefully, they would resolve whatever was going on between them. He just wished they

would be honest with each other.

"He stood in my office and lied to my face and I bought it." Abbott finally said.

"Don't feel bad. Jane could sell cats to mice. I hope he fixes things with Lisbon." Cho responded.

"Yeah" Abbott said.

"Think we should go check on them?" Cho asked worriedly.

"No." Abbott responded. They needed to sort this out alone. He did not want to be involved .

"It's weird how mad she got though. He's pulled worse stunts than this. She nearly wasn't as angry

when he buried a man alive once." Cho said with a questioned look on his face.

"Really, you don't know why._"_ Abbott stunned that Cho didn't know about his colleagues and their

obvious romantic tension. He sipped his wine again.

"Don't know why what?." Cho questioned.

"Haven't you noticed Jane acting weird lately?" Abbott pointed out.

"Weird for anybody or weird for Jane? Jane has always been a little weird since I've known him." Cho

asked.

"I mean for anybody." Abbott answered. He knew what Cho was saying about Jane and his unusual

ways of solving cases and his personality in general. "He has not been himself ever since he found out

Lisbon was deciding to move to D.C. In fact he's been that way since Pike came into the picture. Not

that I am being nosy about people's personal business. It's something I noticed." Abbott replied. He saw

the agonized look on Jane's face everytime Lisbon was with Pike. He, himself had experienced that

when his wife had been dating another man before they were married. After he confessed to the woman

he loved (currently his wife), he found out that she felt the same thing. He could sympathize with Jane's

situation with Lisbon. If only Jane would do something about it. Abbott even set up a secret date for

them.

"Now that you've said it, Jane did keep asking me about her leaving in the middle of questioning

suspects last week when I told him." Cho mentioned.

"Jane is in love with Lisbon and I believe vice versa. Neither one has done anything about it obviously.

I've noticed this ever since he gave me that damn terms list! The number one item on the list was

working directly with Teresa Lisbon. Then I saw them interacting and knew for sure." Abbott

explained.

"Are you sure? Ever since I've known them they are always arguing. Jane has always done tricks and

never has told Lisbon about what is up his sleeve." Cho explained.

"You know, Cho sometimes arguing can mean romantic tension. You didn't notice how Jane looked

at Lisbon when she was coming down the stairs before she stormed out. It looked like he was a man in

love." Abbott explained getting and up and moving to the couches in the lobby taking his drinks with him. Cho followed.

"I have never noticed them like that before. I have worked with them a long time. It just doesn't see possible." Cho responded.

"Well, maybe they didn't see it until they were apart for two years. Jane put her first on his list and that was the important for us to follow through with." Abbott explained.

" They're like brother and sister. I don't see it." Cho responded. Surprised at Cho's response, Abbott then heard his phone buzz with the message. He saw it was from Jane. "Speaking of the devil. Jane sent a text. "SOZ?" Abott questioned looking at his phone.

Cho said "SOZ" enuciating the word. "SOS" Immediately Cho and Abbott headed up the stairs to see what was going on with Jane.


End file.
